Pourquoi Matt n'aime pas l'été
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: L'été : la saison des vacances, du soleil, de la plage... Une belle saison ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que Matt la déteste ? SLASH, YAOI, dédicace à LadySade qui m'a  un peu malgré moi  beaucoup aidé dans la réalisation de cette OS ! MON 1er SLASH !


_Message de Jeremiah :__Voilà ! Bon, à la base, j'avais pas prévu de slash, mais __**LadySade**__ voulait en lire un de ma composition. Résultat, ses idées perverses ont corrompu ma pauvre fic ^^ Non non, je ne lui reproche rien, elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse dans l'écriture de cette OS. C'est pourquoi il me semble normal de la lui dédicacer. Fan des M&M's, enjoooooy ! (je me comprend)_

_Août 2007, 17h43, quelque part à New-York..._

J'entends la porte de l'appartement claquer (et accessoirement les murs trembler que voulez-vous, c'est ça de vivre dans un taudis avec un chocovore qui soigne ses entrées). Je ne relève pas la tête pour voir qui entre. De là où je suis (de mon ordinateur) je peux entendre le claquement mat des bottes militaires de Mello et le couinement de ses vêtements en cuir trop moulants. Comme si je n'avais même pas remarqué son retour, je reprend ma partie.

Je viens d'envoyer la Team Rocket vers d'autre cieux pour la troisième fois d'affilée.

Ma blondinette balance son sac de courses sur le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber à son tour.

-Putain il fait chaaaauuuuuud !

-C'est normal Blondie, on est en plein été.

Ma blondinette me jette un regard noir.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je porte ce que j'ai de plus court comme fringues en cuir ? » réplique-t-elle.

-Je sais pas... Pour me faire plaisir ?

Nouveau regard noir. Je ne remercierai jamais assez sa mère de ne pas lui avoir fait des flingues à la place des yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, Blondie dégaine une tablette de chocolat et entreprend de l'ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, j'essaie faire passer Pikachu au niveau supérieur. Peut-être que si je...

-Râaaaaahhhhh !

L'effroyable cri du Mello en colère retentit, suivi d'un chapelet de jurons. A croire que c'est pour ça qu'il a un rosaire : un sale mot par perle ! Je me retourne pour comprendre ce qui a bien pu faire enrager ma blondinette et, si possible, lancer une remarque sarcastique de mon invention, même si ça doit me...

…

...

… oh putain...

Sur le canapé se déroule actuellement le spectacle le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais vu : Mello en tenue courte de cuir moulant avec du chocolat fondu plein les doigts et la bouche, l'air passablement énervé.

J'en bave. Merde, je crois que l'impact de cette vision paradisiaque sur moi ne se limite pas à un simple liquide me sortant de la bouche...

-Putain de chocolat fondu ! Je me suis tapé tout le chemin pour rien ! Meeeeeerdeee !

Est-ce que Mello a conscience du point auquel il est sexy en ce moment-même ? Non, apparemment pas, il est trop énervé pour ça, mais ma queue, elle, a bien remarqué. J'en ai des frissons.

-Matt, tu pourrais pas aller m'acheter du chocolat ? J'ai la flemme d'y retourner... M... Matt ?

Je me jette sur lui.

-Matt ?

Sa voix me rend dingue : je le bloque dans le canapé et commence à lécher vivement tout le chocolat qu'il a autour de la bouche. Il reste raide, immobile, surpris durant un instant, puis il commence à se détendre, à gémir de plaisir sous mes coups de langue.

-M...Matt...

Oh mon Dieu comment il dit ça... J'ai l'impression que je brûle de l'intérieur. C'est fou ce que je peux avoir envie de lui. Je l'embrasse. Ça devrait être interdit de savoir embrasser comme il le fait. Et puis son truc là, avec sa langue... Hmm... Oh putain que c'est bon !

J'ai complètement délaissé mon jeu. La Team Rocket peut bien aller se faire voir avec son Miaouss qui parle, moi j'ai mieux : j'ai un Blondie qui m'embrasse.

Mello sépare ses lèvres des miennes. Il me lèche d'abord les joues, puis laisse traîner sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il se met à suçoter.

-Hmm...

Je n'ai même pas réussi à retenir mon gémissement. C'est qu'il fait ça bien, l'enfoiré... Déjà que le voir couvert de chocolat m'a rendu passablement excité... Et il sait très bien que je suis sensible au niveau des oreilles.

Fiévreusement, je tente de délasser son pantalon et remarque que Mello est déjà dur. Non mais quel pervers... Mais ai-je bien mon mot à dire ? Honnêtement, non. Et pour l'instant, je m'en fous : je veux baiser avec Mello.

Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, Mello s'écarte, plantant ses iris azur dans les miennes. Il penche la tête sur le côté avec une petite moue qui m'enflamme plus encore, me fait tomber dos contre le canapé et s'assoit sur mes cuisses, cambrant légèrement le dos. Putain, c'est pas humain d'être aussi sexy ! C'est quoi ce regard lubrique qu'il me lance ? Attendez, il fait quoi là ?

Avec une langueur et une félinité digne d'une panthère, Blondie s'est coulé entre mes jambes. Ses doigts longs et minces entreprennent de défaire la boucle de ma ceinture, puis le bouton de mon pantalon et enfin ma braguette. Il émet un petit rire satisfait en constatant que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements.

-Je vois pas ce qui te fais marrer Mello, c'est le jour de lessive aujourd'hui » dis-je. Bine sûr, c'est entièrement faux. Je ne sais pas trop où je suis allé chercher ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un de mes sarcasmes tombe lamentablement à l'eau. En même temps je défie quiconque de lancer une bonne réplique bien piquante avec un Mello hypra-sexy en cuir court et moulant, la tête entre ses jambes.

Avec un regard qui se veut taquin, Mihael darde une petite langue rose s'entre ses lèvres et lape le bout de mon sexe dressé, rougit par l'excitation.

-Ah... Ha !

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. La bouche de Mello sait faire des tas de choses : parler, croquer dans une tablette de chocolat, embrasser... Mais ce qu'elle fait de mieux, c'est ça : lécher, sucer et caresser. Et j'en profite.

Au fur et à mesure, la langue de ma blondinette fait des mouvements plus larges sur ma queue, jusqu'à lécher vigoureusement toute la hampe. Et moi de le supplier de me prendre entièrement. J'en peux plus. Si je m'écoutais, je l'étoufferais avec. Mais si je fais ça, il ne voudra plus jamais me sucer et j'aime trop ça pour y renoncer un jour.

Mello répond enfin à mes prières. Sa bouche, douce et chaude, englobe presque entièrement mon membre dressé et commence à faire quelques aller-retours. Ma respiration erratique, mes gémissements incontrôlables semblent l'enhardir.

-M... Mello... Je... Ah ! Je vais venir...

J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. Parce que Mello se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Eh ! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » je hurle. C'est vrai quoi ! Il va quand même pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! Pas avec une érection pareille !

-Je vais me racheter du chocolat Matty, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir y aller. Ensuite j'irais peut-être en ville. J'ai repéré un nightclub dans le coin où il y a des filles avec une poitrine qui fait plutôt envie, je pense que j'y passerais vers 20h, quelque chose comme ça. Commande-toi un truc à manger si tu veux mais ne m'en prend pas : je rentrerai tard et sûrement bourré. Bon allez, j'y vais ! Je te laisse. Oublie pas la surveillance du SPK !

Je l'entend marcher le couloir. Il s'arrête pour prendre des lunettes de soleil (histoire de camoufler un maximum son visage balafré). Je me lève alors, péniblement, et le rattrape.

-Ça va Mello, t'as gagné, je vais aller te le chercher ton chocolat.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, ma blondinette retire ses lunettes et dépose rapidement un petit bisou sur ma joue.

-Je te finirais quand tu seras rentré » me chuchote-t-il, aguicheur, à l'oreille avant de retourner dans le salon.

Moi, je prend la direction de la salle de bains pour aller me soulager avant de sortir acheter du chocolat dans un sac thermos, pour ne pas qu'il fonde et que je doive y retourner. C'est pour ça que je déteste l'été : parce c'est la saison des Mellos trop sexy en tenue de cuir trop moulante et trop courte qui me chauffe pour que j'aille acheter du chocolat.

Et pourtant je cède, je sors sans trop protester, parce que je sais que quand je rentrerai j'aurais quand même droit à une belle récompense.


End file.
